Human Zoo
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: Set 10 years after Warren graduates. This is a WarrenOC Fic. or... might be eventually. Dunno if I really want to Finish this. But here it is anyway. my weird mind at work when I'm at work!


Human Zoo

A/N: this takes place about 10 years after Warren graduates from Sky High. And only 8 years after Will and the others graduate. This is just something I have been running through my mind for the last few days while trying to work on 'One in Every Family'. I think you guys should be able to guess who is who in here has what screen name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, I just own Leslie/Hellhound.

Ten years had passed since I got out of Sky High. Only one year in that place and I was driven insane. Volcanic High would have been better for me, but my mother wanted me in her old school. Thus I went. When I left I became the first ever, paid super-villain. The S.H.A. or Super-Hero Agency, had given me territory to look out for. Should any other villain step in to take over I was there to stop them and turn them into the S.H.A. Only problem was I was in constant battle with my archenemy, Dark Flame. Known to his friends as Warren Peace.

Though Warren and his friends had formed a group when the others graduated two years after Warren and I had, Warren and I had fought like cats and dogs for the two years that he was waiting. I stuck with battling him, while the other members of 'The Defenders' sat watching in confusion. This was up till about two years ago. I was working at my cover job; I was a Zookeeper, when it happened. Out of no were a garbage can came flying at me and knocked me out. I was in the Butterfly Forest, my favorite place there. I felt myself get picked up by someone. My clothing was torn and my boots were taken off. Come to find out later, It was said that I had fallen into the Polar Bear cadge, was mauled, and then eaten. All that had been left of me was a scrap of bloody cloth and a chewed up boot.

When I had come to, I was in a well furnish room. It had a kitchen that was fully applianced from Fridge to Stove. Then there was a door that led to the bathroom. Then there was a bed at the other end of the room, a large open doorway of some kind, and a computer desk complete with computer and Internet access just as the normal wall started. Come to find out about five minutes after waking up that the doorway was a rather painful force field to keep me in.

For two years random people were led down the hall to look at people that were there. It was a human zoo! And I was one of the many attractions! There was a plaque above my cell that said "Hellhound: Beast of Fire". I know this because every group that came by would read it out loud. It drove me batty.

This year was different. This much I knew because of the cell across from mine. It was furnished the same way; all the cells were the same except for the plaque and the occupant. The plaque across from me said: "Dark Flame: Master of Fire". I frowned and wondered; how were they going to get a hold of Warren? About a week later I found out.

I saw a report on the net about a bad explosion that Dark Flame had gone to stop. All that was left of him was a pair of charred boots, this had happened three days prior. I heard a thud and a low grown of pain from the cell across from me; I didn't move. I could hear him rustle around over there. He was disoriented as I had been two years ago. I heard him mutter in a confused voice and knew he was reading the plaque.

"Hellhound?"

I leaned over from my desk and looked at him. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of me. "Hey," I had said to him with a slight smile. He blinked at me. "Don't move forward. It hurts," I told him as I saw him start towards the opening.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with confusion.

"Net surfing. You should have a computer in there. You have an MSN messenger Account?" I asked.

"Yeah, there is. Yeah, I do have one."

"Turn it on and what's your account name for it?"

He had given me his name and I added him to my friends list. When I saw him log on, I sent him a message to say hello to him. I was then invited to a chat room with him and the other Defenders, much to my surprised delight.

PatriarchLion: Who are you guys? Why are you using those names?

FireWoofles: Shut up, Will.

PatriarchLion: How the hell do you know me??!!

WPDarkOne: Only one answer for that one Stronghold.

FloralLilly: Dark Flame?!

WPDarkOne?

GlowWorm: OMG!

RodentSpy: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

MaskedFeind: Yeah. You are supposed to be dead! We found your boots.

PatriarchLion: ok. Then if you are not dead, where are you::confused::

WPDarkOne::sarcastic look:: Like I know. Ask Fire.

FireWoofles: Gee thanks for that Warren! We are in a human Zoo.

WPDarkOne: what makes you think that's my name?

PatriarchLion: Yeah, and who are you?

FireWoofles::hissing voice:: I went to school with you jack ass. I could call your name right now and you'd answer to it.

WPDarkOne: Try it.

FireWoofles: k!

"Warren?" I called softly. I smiled triumphantly when I got a soft, "Yeah?" in reply. He swore.

WPDarkOne::growls darkly:: I hate you Hellhound!

PatriarchLion: Hellhound?!

FloralLilly: Hellhound?!

GlowWorm: Hellhound?!

RodentSpy: Hellhound?!

MaskedFeind: Hellhound?!

FireWoofles: What::Looks confused, the look vanishes:: Ok guys look. Yes I'm Hellhound. Will I'm your Cousin Leslie. When you got the word of my death at the zoo where I worked I was nowhere near the polar bear exhibit. I was in the Butterfly House or Butterfly Forest…

FireWoofles: When I was taken. Though for the two years I have been here… I now know what the animals at the zoo feel like, and I hate it.

There was silence for several minutes. No one was typing. I knew I had surprised them all with this information.

MaskedFeind: I found something on a human zoo.

Leave it to Ethan to look things up.

GlowWorm: What's it say?

MaskedFeind: Its run by a powerful Super-Villain… Warren, you are not gonna like this…

WPDarkOne: … what?

MaskedFeind: Its run by your dad.

FloralLilly: But he is still in jail.

MaskedFeind: Yeah. I know. He owns that place. His sidekick is running it for him. It says here that they are both powerful telekinetics.

RodentSpy: I thought you got your power from your dad, Warren.

WPDarkOne: So did I.

FireWoofles::matter-of-fact tone:: You get your power from your mother. I know this only because I have met with them both.

WPDarkOne: …

FireWoofles: Guys! Get us out of here! Or at least Warren! He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.

PatriarchLion: Ethan, you know where it is located?

MaskedFeind: No. Zack, Magenta, you two find it.

RodentSpy: right!

GlowWorm: I'm on it!

FloralLilly: Warren, Leslie, I miss you guys.

WPDarkOne: I've only been gone for a few days, hippy.

FireWoofles: Aww! Its great to be missed! I miss all of you! Hell! I miss challenging Dark Flame to random fights::Evil laughter::

WPDarkOne: you are insane.

FireWoofles: And damn proud of it!

WPDarkOne: …

FloralLilly: lol

RodentSpy: lol

MaskedFeind: lol

PatriarchLion: lol

GlowWorm: rofl

RodentSpy: Ok, I found it. We will be there in a week! Wow, you guys are far away.

WPDarkOne: So what do we do till then?

FireWoofles: Get the guards to let me into your cell… so I can jump you::Innocent look::

WPDarkOne: …

FloralLilly: OMG! My eyes…!

RodentSpy: I want pics! lol

MaskedFeind: rofl

PatriarchLion: rofl

GlowWorm: rofl

WPDarkOne: What I can't believe is that the hippy got that. ::Laughs::

FloralLilly: Hey! I'm not as innocent as you think I am!

WPDarkOne: too much info, hippy…

FloralLilly:P

FireWoofles: So what do ya say, Flamethrower? Help me convince the guard to let me into your cell?

WPDarkOne: …

FireWoofles: Do I frighten you::Grins::

WPDarkOne: No.

FireWoofles: Then why will you not answer me?

WPDArkOne: …

FireWoofles: … I hate you…

WPDarkOne::Smiles brightly:: And my work here is done.

FireWoofles: HEY!!!!!

Warren had logged off before anyone could question the bright smile. I logged off as well, stood from my chair and moved into the view of his cell.

"Warren?" I called out to him. He came into view wearing nothing but a pair of black pants. My breath caught in my throat. He was god-like. Now I really DID want to get the guard to let me into his cell.

"What?" he asked.

"…Nothing, never mind. Night," I said softly to him and crawled into my bed, while he crawled into his. The two of us fell asleep wishing that the others would get here faster.


End file.
